The only Exception
by Caught in the Shadows
Summary: Throughout kikyous whole life she's only loved one man. Will that change when Sesshomaru comes to her rescue instead of her beloved inuyasha? SessKik fluff


Chapter 1: an unexpected rescue Kikyou lifted her chin, letting the fresh air attack her skin. It was nice and sunny outside she was happy that she could actually relax for a day. She stopped by a couple of villages and helped nurse the wounded and take care of the children. She was very well liked, some that couldn't be helped. Even though she was tired of helping, she knew it was her instinct. And she had to admit that it made her feel good. Plus she loved to play with the children, she loved their wild imaginations. One little boy had tried to convince her that he was a dragon, and Kikyou couldn't help but smile. His imitation was very realistic. A little girl however had caught her attention, she was quiet, and seemed to be bored. She had asked the girl if she wanted to play and the little shook her head and simply said "I'm a Priestess in training, I don't have time to play." Kikyou was baffled, though it reminded her of her own childhood. She simply smiled, she couldn't force the child to play so instead she left her alone, but before she left to continue on with her travels she went to find the little girl practicing charms. Kikyou smiled, "You know, you'll regret not playing when you get older. Take advantage of life" she said, leaving the girl something to think about. It was getting dark and she decided to rest for the night by an old tree. She laid down her bow arrows and sat down trying to get comfortable. She let out a deep sigh and looked up at the stars. (this part needs to be in italtics ) "Look at the one Kikyou" said Inuyasha, Kikyou looked up at the stars. "It looks like a sword" he said, Kikyou laughed as she snuggled closer to him. "It looks like an arrow" she said, "It does not, that's a sword" he said, Kikyou shook her head. "Arrow" she simply stated, "Sword, and I'm going to have one someday" he said, staring up at the dark sky. Kikyou loved when he was in his human form, he emotions he wouldn't normally show when he was a hanyou. "Oh yeah, you'd look good with a sword" she said before pinning him to the ground. "Yeah, you think?" he said with a playful grin on his face. Kikyou nodded with a soft giggle before meeting his lips. Soon their kiss parted, and Kikyou snuggled her face in his hakama. "Inuyasha?" she began, "What is it?" he asked, "C-can we stay like this forever?" she asked, Inuyasha chuckled and pulled her close. "Are you stupid?" he asked, "Of course we can." (end flash back) Kikyou closed her eyes as a silent tear fell down her porcelain face as she drifted off to sleep. - Kikyou's opened her eyes in alert as she heard small amounts of laughter surrounding her. It was still dark out, and the voices were few, at least she hoped. "Who goes?" she demanded, grabbing onto her bow and arrows. "Show yourself." The voices encircled her, laughing, high pitched voices, surrounded. Kikyou placed an arrow on her bow, she concentrated on where the loudest sound of laughter was held at. There was a few moments of silence then the laughter started up again. Got you she thought turning and round and releasing the arrow. A loud painful yelp escaped the voice. There was a moment of silence and soon the laughter changed to growling. In seconds tons of demons came charging at her. Quickly she shot another arrow hitting as many as she could. Arrow after arrow she shot until finally the demons were gone, she stood panting around the corpses of the demons. That was highly unusual she thought. Just then she heard the sound of someone clapping. "Well done, Kikyou" said a voice, a man emerged from the shadows. He wore a black hakama with a small sword by his side. He had short white hair that feel over his emerald eyes. He wore a crooked smiled when he spoke, "Naraku was right, you truly are a formidable opponent." "What business do you have with Naraku?" she demanded. "Why, we're his new incarnations" the man chuckled. Her eyes widened, "We?" she asked confused The man laughed, as three others came from the darkness. Kikyou looked around as they surrounded her. "What do you want? Who are you?" she yelled, "I am Kazaki, and these are my siblings. Each specialize with a specific weapon. And we were sent her by Naraku to destroy you" he chuckled. Kikyou frowned, and placed another arrow on her bow. "You can try" she said, releasing the arrow. Kazaki managed to dodge the attack, and ran towards her. "Attack!" he demanded, Kikyou dodged Kazaki's attack. But a girl with long pink hair and blood red eyes and razor sharp teeth jumped at her, throwing her to the ground. She grinned an jabbed a knife in her shoulder, Kikyou let out a painful scream as the girl dug the knife deeper. She could feel her blood soaking through her Hakama. Angrily Kikyou used her spiritual powers to electrify the girl. She stood desperately trying to get to her bow but was stopped by another girl. This girl had short black hair and her eyes were white as snow, she held daggers, an evil smile plastered her face as she tried to stab Kikyou. Kikyou dodged and reached her bow, pushing the girl off she placed an arrow on her bow and shot it at the girl who let out an angry painful cry. She was about to shot another arrow but something wrapped around her, sharp thrones perched her skin. She released a cry of agonizing pain as she fell to the ground. "Good work Otouto-san" said Kazaki, standing in front of her, looking down at her. Kikyou tried to move but everytime she died the thrones went deeper into her skin. "Urgh...Inuyasha..." she cried, Kazaki laughed. "Oh Naraku told us all about what went on between you and Inuyasha." he said, "Don't get your hopes up, he's not coming for you" he said, "I don't need him" she spat, her eyes filled with anger. Kazaki kneeled down and lifted her chin. He stared deep in her almond eyes, "But you do" he said, petting her face. "you're going to die, right here" he said, "You're pathetic" she spat, at once the pink haired girl walked over and kicked Kikyou from behind. She screamed at the pain of thorns going to deeper and deeper in her flesh. "You have a quite a mouth" said Kazaki, he moved closer to her. "Why not put it to good use" he smirked, pressing his lips against hers. Angry, Kikyou summoned what strength she had left and shocked Kazaki. He pulled away instantly, "You bitch!" he snarled, kicking her in the face. Kikyou felt true rush of pain stinging her face, but she didn't care. He got what was coming to him. "Tighten up the vine, Otouto-san!" he ordered, the other boy smiled and did as he was told. "Ahhh!" Kikyou screamed, feeling herself losing her consciousness from loss of blood. "Do what you please with her" Kazaki told his siblings, the three nodded and instantly began to attack her. Kikyou could feel her eyesight beginning to get blurry after each blow. Then suddenly they stopped attacking her, she could hear voices yelled and fighting. Someone was there, she titled her head to see, she felt hope when she caught a glimpse of long white hair. Inuyasha...? She thought, the sounds around her began to fade and the last thing she saw where a pair of golden eyes. 


End file.
